1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to earphones and, more particularly, to a wired control of an earphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, media players, may be controlled by a wired control of an earphone. The wired control of an earphone generally provides a plurality of function keys for touching or pressing to perform functions. However, the function keys can be operated only by touching or pressing, therefore, the limited operation manners are simple and boring.